


Always, it's you

by dmichelle312



Series: Pokemon fanfics [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And I might not like the official name, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Because I haven't seen the official name anywhere yet, Blankets, Bubble Bath, Caretaking, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark-type Pokemon, Everyone is of age, F/M, Falling In Love, Fireplaces, Gentleness, Gloria is 18 and Piers is 21, Goths, Hurt/Comfort, I will add a tag with the name of the ship when I come up with a good name for that ship, I'm Canadian so I just didn't bother with British slang, In which case I will come up with my own name for that ship, LLF Comment Project, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piers is a sweetheart, Post-Pokemon Sword & Shield, Redemption themes, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soup, Tags May Change, Tea, Tenderness, This takes place four years after the events of Sword & Shield, True Love, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Being sick isn't that bad when you have someone looking out for you. Gloria is sick and Piers takes care of her. Gloria                                                                                                                                                              is sick and feeling quite miserable and Piers, of course, is there to help her get better. When Piers take care of a sick Gloria, they discover their feelings for each other might be more than friendship.
Relationships: Implied Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor, Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Pokemon fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200130
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13
Collections: (Pokemon) Other, (Pokemon) Piers/Gloria, Redemption arcs





	Always, it's you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aukai_771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aukai_771/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts), [Alkaline6022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaline6022/gifts), [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts).



> I headcanon that during the events of the Sword & Shield games, Gloria was 14 (so were Victor and Marnie but they're barely mentioned in this fic) and Piers was 17. Most of my stories will take place at least four years after the events of the games, so yeah in this one Gloria is 18 and Piers is 21, they are both of age and they can date each other. Apart from the 7th gen protags, we are never told how old the main protags of each game are, it's up to interpretation and there are different headcanons depending on the fanfiction writer. If you think Marnie couldn't be 14 during the events of the games, let me tell you that some people think she was actually 16 (I read posts online made by people who think she was 16 during the events of the games). We all have different interpretations and headcanons. This is my headcanon. Also, it's obvious to me that the main protags of BW2 (who look 15-16 in the BW2 games and even around that age in the Pokemon Adventures manga) and Swsh (who look 14-15) are teenagers and not children and that they are older protags (which I really like).
> 
> The names I gave to those characters' Pokemon are the nicknames I give to my own Pokemon in my W1, W2, Moon, and Ultra Sun. Nicknames are important to me, I could never train or battle with Pokemon who aren't nicknamed as that would feel too impersonal. Also calling your Pikachu Pikachu and your Salamence Salamence make as much sense as calling your cat cat or your fox fox or your mother human. As far as I'm concerned, the only people who don't nickname their Pokemon are people who are lazy and who aren't serious about Pokemon training and developing a closer bond with their Pokemon. Masuda himself makes a strong point. “Please, give them nicknames,” he says. “You wouldn’t call your cat or dog ‘Cat,’ ‘Dog.’”
> 
> I agree with this OP:
> 
> https://www.polygon.com/pokemon/2018/9/25/17896848/pokemon-nicknames-red-blue
> 
> Please before you read "Always, it's you", read "Journey worth making", the story will make more sense to you if you do. In fact, please read the fanfics in my "My Sword & Shield headcanon" series in their chronological order, the story will make more sense to you if you do.
> 
> For this fanfic ("Always, it's you"), I was inspired by the song "Ever the same", by Rob Thomas:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZGOpCgOLlk
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.

Recap and additional development:

During her first visit to Spikemuth, Gloria had met Piers who was the Gym Leader at the time. He had fascinated her and she had wanted to learn everything she could about his battle style and his strategies. When he had given her the Dark Badge and had shook hands with her, she had secretely hope she would see him again.

During her second visit to Spikemuth, she had confirmed that she too was a Dark-type user, just like him. She had introduced him to the Dark-type team she was using at the time and he had been delighted to hear that her dream always had been to become the best Dark-type trainer ever. They had had a conversation about why they didn't like that dynamax stuff and he had prepared her for the dangers to come, then some of Piers' Gym staff member who had been members of Team Yell showed up in the Gym to tell Piers that the League's Chairman was at the door. They had let the Chairman in after Piers had hidden Gloria and had made his Gym staff members swear they wouldn't tell Rose Gloria had been in Spikemuth. After an unpleasant conversation with a Chairman who had conceded nothing and had cruelly delighted in his efforts to leave the Spikemuth town forgotten, Piers had urged Gloria to challenge the final Gym and get the final badge before even thinking of taking on the Chairman and other dangerous individuals like the Chairman who were experiment with freaking dynamax and attempting to avert the tragedy that would shortly take place.

The semi-finals had taken place at the Wyndon Stadium and the whole world had watched the Championship, either in the Wyndon Stadium or live on television or Internet. After winning against Raihan and getting the final badge, Gloria had traveled to Wyndon with her friend Hop. That evening, after defeating Marnie and Hop in the semi-finals, Gloria and Hop had ran into Piers at the hotel and Piers had told them that he had seen Leon heading for Rose Tower and that he had a message for them from Leon and that Leon had something to do at Rose Tower and that he'd be late to their dinner. Piers had invited Team Yell and had taken Gloria and Hop to Rose Tower because neither of them had known the way at the time. Marnie had joined them. Piers had had Team Yell and Marnie cheer on Gloria.

Then Oleana had shown up and had lost her shit and had acted super emotional and protective about Rose. They had suspected her of having a crush on him. Oleana had given the key to a League staff member. Gloria had battled Macro Cosmos's Eric. Marnie and Team Yell had cheered on Gloria, which gave Gloria's Pokemon more strength. Eric had ran to the station. Piers had came up with a good plan to corner that League staff member at the station. Piers had congratulated Gloria on doing a cracking job of cornering that bad League staff member. He had given a station performance and had unleashed a mob of fangirls and fanboys with phones on the League staff members blocking the way to Rose Tower. The League staff members had ran away and Eric had dropped the key. Piers had gotten it back and had given it to Gloria. Piers had told Gloria to go to Rose Tower. Marnie had said that Team Yell were gonna have their hands full holding up those bad League staff members, that they wouldn't be catching up anything soon, that Gloria had cleared the way to Rose Tower, that all Gloria and Hop had to do was charge on ahead, that Oleana had hidden the key to impress Rose, that Rose had been keeping the Champion holed up inside and that she was wondering what the Chairman was plotting.

Piers had shown up and had said that times like this - when tension and passion ran high - reminds him of Spikemuth in the old days, that they had had some wild concerts back then, but no encores. Piers had told Gloria to hurry up and get going and that he would send some support her way with a yell. Marnie had said that she had to stick around to make sure her brother wouldn't do anything too crazy. Marnie had been just as worried about her brother as he had been about her. Gloria had defeated Oleana. Rose had insisted that the Champion help him, but Leon had wanted to see the finals through the end and battle Gloria to see if she had what it took to be Champion. Leon had thought that it was madness to freak over a crisis that might happen in a thousand years, that one day wasn't going to make that much of a difference. And he had walked away from the Chairman, leaving with Gloria and Hop.

The next day, Gloria had faced off against the Gym leaders in the finals. Bede had shown up and Leon had allowed him to battle Gloria. Gloria had won. Bede was pissed because Gloria kept messing his plans and he was looking for an excuse to quit because he didn't want to be the Fairy-type Gym Leader, but he felt he didn't have a choice at the time because of peer pressure. Bede, some said, had become a Fairy-type loving freak and they had blamed "that freaking old bat Opal" for that. Piers had lost to Raihan. But most people had said that Piers being the second strongest trainer and without dynamaxing was rather impressive. Others had said that as far as they were concerned, Piers was the number one best and strongest trainer and that Raihan was weak because he was using dynamax to win.

Gloria had beaten Raihan. As she was about to battle Leon, Rose had shown up on the monitor and had said that he was bringing about the Darkest Day.

While Leon had ran off to the power plant inside the Gym in Hammerlock in an attempt to stop the Darkest Day, Hop had told Gloria that they needed to get the sword and shield and they had left for the Slumbering Weald. After getting the sword and shield, they had ran to the power plant inside the Gym in Hammerlock. Gloria had battled Rose, she had beaten him and then she had joined Leon. Leon had tried to catch Eternatus in a Pokeball but had failed. Gloria had battled Eternatus and knocked him down but he had gigantamaxed and had become Eternamax Eternatus. Gloria's Pokemon couldn't attack him. 

Gloria and Hop used the sword and shield to summon Zacian and Zamazenta. The legendary pokemon had shown up and had helped Gloria and Hop beat Eternatus, then Gloria had caught Eternatus and had soothed his anger and pain. Three days later, Gloria had found out that Rose had turned himself over. She had faced Leon in battle, had beaten him and had become the new Champion.

When Gloria and Hop had returned the sword and shield, Sordward and Shielbert had shown up and had accused Sonia of being a liar and had added that they had reviewed her book online and had given it only one star. They had said that they were the descendants of the kings of Galar and that their ancestors were the true heroes and not the legendary Pokemon. They had experimented with Galar Particles and had forced innocent Pokemon to dynamax and go berserk.

The out of control dynamaxed Pokemon invaded the Gyms and with the help of Hop and Piers, Gloria stopped and rescued those Pokemon who had been bombarded with Galar Particles. Sordward and Shielbert's plan had been to bombard the legendary Pokemon with Galar Particles to make them go berserk and get some of their glory back by revealing the legendary Pokemon's true nature with dynamax energies and prove that the legendary Pokemon were not the true heroes and that the legendary Pokemon stole the credit from human kings who were the true saviors of Galar. Zacian had nearly attacked Sordward and Shielbert had panicked and Gloria had to protect the man and calm down the legendary Pokemon.

Gloria had battled and caught Zamazenta. Hop had calmed down Zacian who wanted to be caught by Hop. Once captured, Sordward and Shielbert had realized the errors of their ways, had promised to atone for their crimes and had them themselves over to the only authorities they trusted. They had turned themselves in to the custody of Piers.

"Please don't go calling me anymore. Seems like I'm only getting called out when you're in a sticky situation", Piers had said to Gloria, pissed and bitter, though he had handed her his rare League card.

With a legendary on his team, Hop had challenged Gloria to a battle and Gloria had won. Hop had decided to work for Sonia and study to become a Pokemon Professor. Piers and Leon had shown up with Sordward and Shielbert who had complimented Gloria and Hop on their last battle and then had apologized for what they had done. They had told Gloria Gloria that she was the only "royalty" in the region now. Leon had congratulated his brother on his decision to become a Pokemon Professor and finding his own path in life and had told his brother that he had his support.

After that, Gloria went home. She had much to think about and she needed to be alone for a little while, journaling helped her sort out her thoughts and feelings.

Piers' words were haunting her.

_"Times like this - when tension and passion run high - remind me of Spikemuth in the old days. Some right wild concerts we had back then. But no encores! Wait, you're still here? You better get going! I'll send some support your way with a yell!"_

_"I'd say I aim to win this thing... And I'll do it without using dynamax, to help everyone in Spikemuth reclaim their pride and to see them smile once again."_

She wanted to do something about it, she wanted to help Piers fix the damage Rose had caused to Spikemuth and do a lot to remove Rose's efforts to leave the town forgotten.

_"Please don't go calling me anymore. Seems like I'm only getting called out when you're in a sticky situation."_

These words hurt more than any punch or explosion of anger ever could. They brought about in her intense feelings of shame and sadness. She felt tears run down her cheeks. She wanted to fix this, she wanted to patch things up with him. Their friendship was precious to her. She had not meant for this to happen, but she wanted to fix it. So she sent him an email.

"Hi Piers,

Last time we spoke, you said "Please don't go calling me anymore, seems like I'm only getting called out when you're in a sticky situation".

I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry. And I want to fix it. You see, I don't have many friends. The truth is I have never really been good at making friends. One of the very few friends I've had was Hop, as you already know. And yeah, he can be rude or salty sometimes, but his heart is in the right place, and I don't know what I would have done without him. But I think you already know that.

My point is I had a friend once who ditched me without a warning after accusing me of being "too clingy", and I didn't want to appear as "too clingy", I was scared of losing your friendship, and so I distanced myself because I wanted to give you space so that we could stay friends. I didn't mean to screw up or ruin everything. I can only hope that you'll forgive me and that we will be on speaking terms again. You know, Hop and I would love it if you hung out with us again, even when the world is not in danger. We could do whatever you want and go wherever you want.

Also, I've been thinking and now that I'm Champion, I want to use my influence and the tools at my disposal to help you fix the damage Rose caused to Spikemuth and do a lot to remove Rose's efforts to leave the town forgotten. I want to help in any way I can. You and the rest of Spikemuth didn't deserve this and I want to make it better. Let me know when we can talk.

take care,

Gloria."

Shortly after, she received a reply to her email.

"Hi Gloria,

Thank you for your email and I understand better now. Of course I forgive you. If you want to talk come to Spikemuth and we'll talk. Bring Hop if he wants to come with. Gloria, our friendship is precious to me too. So please from now on, talk to me and tell me about your fears and struggles instead of distancing yourself from me.

You say you want to give me space and I too think it's healthy for friends to give each other space, but we're always going to face challenges, so when things get crazy, don't push me away. You can count on me, I'm willing to give you a listening ear. And I'll do my best to open up to you more. Oh and thank you for thinking of Spikemuth and ways to fix the damage, it means a lot to me and it will put a smile on the faces of the other inhabitants of the town. I'll be waiting for you, and for Hop if he chooses to come with. See you in Spikemuth.

take care,

Piers."

Gloria, Hop and Piers had hung out together quite a few times since then and between fixing the damage caused to Spikemuth and helping the region recover after the debacle with Rose, Sordward and Shielbert, they were also chilling in the Wild Area or in the Gym with Marnie and Victor in Spikemuth. They had a close friendship and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Four years later...

Piers was going to visit Gloria in Postwick. He was taking a break in the Wild Area and chilling with his Pokemon. They had almost finished their dinner when Quint, Piers' Scrafty, ran to Piers, grabbed his leg and tried to pull him in a certain direction, let out a few cries and pointed in a certain direction. Piers was wondering why his Pokemon was freaking out.

"What's going on, Quint? It looks like there's a real emergency. You want me to follow you? You want to show me something?", Piers asked as he attempted to calm down his Pokemon.

Quint nodded.

"Give me a minute, will you? I'll just quickly pack our stuff and then I'll come with you", Piers said.

Quint started freaking out again.

"Okay, okay, I'm hurrying up. Please calm down, Quint. Whatever is going on, panicking is not going to help", Piers told him.

Tamaki, Piers' Malamar, looked worried. Piers and Tamaki followed Quint to the bushes. Quint pointed at the bushes. Quint and Tamaki spread the bushes apart. Piers gasped.

"Gloria!", he exclaimed.

She regained consciousness and Quint hugged her with a worried look on his face. Gloria returned his hug.

"Hi Quint, Tamaki, and Piers", she said.

Piers helped her to her feet and supported her as they walked to Postwick.

"I'm taking you home, Gloria. You're obviously sick and you have a fever. If you don't get better soon, I'm taking you to the hospital", Piers said.

"I don't want to go, I can't stand hospitals. I've hated hospitals since my grandmother died. I've hated hospitals since my mother was sick in them. I can't stand hospitals", she replied.

"I get that. I really do. But if you pass out again or you don't get better soon, you'll have to go to the hospital. But there's no need to take you there if you get better. We'll have to wait and see", he said.

Once they reached Gloria's house, she got her keys, unlocked the door and let him in. They sat on the sofa in the living room. Piers returned Tamaki to his Pokeball. He was about to do the same with Quint when he saw the worry and sadness in his Pokemon's eyes.

"She's gonna be okay, Quint. I'm going to take care of her and she's going to be just fine. Thank you for keeping an eye on her, I really appreciate it", Piers said.

Quint gave him a pale smile.

"Return to your Pokeball, my precious friend. Get some rest and some sleep. I'm going to take care of Gloria and get some rest myself when she's asleep", he added.

Quint hugged Piers and Piers hugged him back.

"Sleep well, Quint", Piers said with an affectionate smile as he returned the Scrafty to his Pokeball.

Piers turned to Gloria.

"Can you tell me what you were doing in the Wild Area? You should stay home when you're sick with a cold or the flu. Even when you are "not contagious", your body is telling you that there's something wrong and it's important to listen. Your future health should mean more to you than "sucking it up"... especially for people who obviously don't give a shit", Piers said.

"I should have listened to Hop. He told me to stay home. But I didn't listen. I went to the Wild Area to train with my Pokemon. I should have listened to my friend", she replied.

"Stubborn is as stubborn does. Stay home next time if you're sick.", he said.

"I will. I got my lesson. But you, you should leave, I might be contagious", she said.

He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you when you're sick like this", he said firmly but kindly.

He turned to her.

I was just as stubborn as you were. I didn't take any sick day. I was too busy taking care of my sister and the other trainers in my town. As you already know, something recently happened that forced me to reconsider my decision, and now I make time for myself, even when I'm not sick. I should have listened to Marnie. My sister has wisdom. I love her", he added.

She nodded.

"She was my rival during our Gym challenge. She has wisdom indeed. And she loves you too. She says that you're the best big brother anyone could hope to have", she replied.

He shook his head and smiled fondly.

A smile appeared on her face.

"You do know that Marnie and Victor are dating each other, right?", she asked.

"Yes", he replied.

"And you're cool with it?", she asked.

"Marnie is an adult now, she can do whatever she want. It's her decision. But I certainly do approve her relationship with Victor. He's a good man who has done a lot to help his peers and the region, they both have enough money to split the bills, and I think he's good for her", he replied.

"I agree", she said.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you all right?", he asked.

"A bit better, than you", she replied.

"Why don't you go grab your PJs while I draw you a bath? Soaking in lukewarm water will help", he said. 

"'Kay", she replied.

"Gloria, do you have broth and pasta? I'll make you some soup. I bet you're hungry, let me make you something while you take a bath. Okay?", he said.

"Thanks, Piers", she replied.

"You're welcome", he said with a smile. 

She ran to her room to grab her PJs while he drew her a bath. He added some grapefruit bubble bath to the running water.

"Take your time, I'll be in the kitchen making soup. Call if you need anything", he said.

She thanked him again and closed the door. She got out of the tub once she was done washing and soaking in the water. She grabbed the towel he left for her to dry herself then she put on her PJs and her slippers. When she walked into the living room, he was starting a fire in the fireplace and he had left a blanket on the sofa for her. He smiled when he saw her PJs featuring Dark-type Pokemon. He came back a moment later and left a bowl of soup and a cup of tea on the living room table. Gloria sat and started eating her soup and sipping her tea.

"You're cold", he said.

He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Wait, I have an idea", he added.

He left and came back with a tablet of acetaminophen and a glass of water.

"This will help", he said.

She took the tablet of acetaminophen and washed it down with some water.

"Thanks" she said.

When she was done eating her soup and drinking her tea, he took the dishes back to the kitchen, washed them, dried them with a towel and put the dishes back in their proper place in the cabinets. Then he went back to the living room. Gloria was looking at him.

"What?", he asked with a kind smile.

"Always, it's you. It's always been you. How come you're always around when things are going down the toilet or when I'm not feeling well? You're the only one who was there by my side when I thwarted Rose's plans, when I stopped Sordward and Shielbert from causing more damaged than they already had, and these last four years when I had to stop idiots who were causing trouble and when I needed someone to talk to or when I needed a word of comfort. Except for my childhood friend Hop, you're the only one who stayed. I'm an adult now and you're still here with me after all these years", she said.

He invited her to sit on the sofa with him, took a deep breath and poured his soul to her.

"Gloria, the truth is I love you, more than a friend. I wanted to tell you last week, but I didn't want to ruin everything so I decided to wait and tell you later. To be honest, I've never felt that way about anyone before. I mean, I've had childhood crushes just like everyone else. But this is something else. I will understand if you don't feel the same, but I just want you to know you have been the best thing to ever happen to me and should never care what other people think, like if some of them stupidly assume that I was only by your side to take advantage of your status as Champion in order to repair Spikemuth because nothing could be further from the truth. It's not about that, though I'm thankful for what you did for Spikemuth. If you don't feel the same about me, I hope we can still be friends. It's not going to be easy for me, but I'll manage, our friendship is far too precious and important in my eyes for me to give it up. I hope you can understand. And I guess I don't usually talk that much, but it's probably just nerves", he said.

Gloria smiled at him.

"I love you too, Piers. I do feel the same. I wanted to tell you, but I guess we both didn't exactly know how to go about telling the other", she replied.

"Gloria, will you let me hold you?", he asked.

"I might be contagious", she replied.

"I don't care", he said.

She nodded. He gave her a light kiss on the lips, which she returned. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back so that she reclined against him. She reclined, fitting her back to his chest. This felt so, so right. It was time. Time for her, time for Piers, and time to start living with some serious love in her life. He kissed her hair and brought it back off her forehead with his hand.

"I love you too. And now that I think about it, I can say with absolute certainty that I always did", she said.

He gently squeezed her against him and hummed softly, pressing another kiss to her temple.

"This feels so, so right", he said softly, with a tender smile.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?", she replied with a sigh of contentment. She gently squeezed his forearm.

"Says Piers, how are things going with your "patients"? Any progress since they turned themselves into your custody?", she asked.

"Well, Sordward and Shielbert now call me by my name and have started opening up about their past. They talk to me and when I'm not available, they talk to Jake, Dylan, Riley or Eddie. We're making some progress. As for Rose, on some days we're making progress, on others he's so agitated, traumatized and reckless that I have to have Quinn and Ozzy restrain him, have Tamaki sedate him with psychic energies, and then I have to soothe him and talk him into opening up a little and letting me help. If he had shared his struggles and burdens with others instead of keeping it all to himself, none of this would have happened, I'm talking about the incident with Eternatus and also the dynamaxed Pokemon running wild the day I gave you your Dark Badge. Rose need to get that you can't really go alone as being a loner really takes a toll on your mental health. Keeping all his worries, concerns and burdens to himself didn't help. And I think, no scratch that, I SEE and KNOW that he is racked with guilt over his failure as a father and over revictimizing his adoptive son Bede who suffered from neglect and severe abandonment since he was little all over again and that he would like to seek reconnection and reconciliation with his son. And Bede, as you already know, he retired from being the Fairy-type Gym Leader after four years and let someone else take over and now he's giving classes on Psychic-type Pokemon, or at least he's trying, because he's struggling with many issues and the effects of those years being at the mercy of the adults who abandoned and/or abused him. There is still much healing needed, as the wounds are deep and raw. On his good days he open up and talk to me. On his bad days he lashes out and misperceive me as a threat or a rival. But we're making some progress. I personally believe that they can all be reformed and rehabilitated, all four of them. I will continue to work with them, they are worth the efforts, time and energy, and I want to see them redeemed and healed and I want to see the brilliance they can give the world", he replied.

"I told you many times over the years to keep standing up for your convictions, that I'm proud of you and that you have my support one hundred percent. This includes helping those people heal and helping them fix their wrongs. I'm one hundred percent with you on this too. You have a good and compassionate heart, Piers. And that's one of the reasons why I love you so much", she said.

"I can say the same thing about you. And you know, I get why you retired from being the Champion after nearly five years and passed on the title and torch to someone else. You wanted to be free. Free from doing outlandish advertisements which some people at the top of the League would insist on you doing. Like that ridiculous "Gloria Ball" that we both hate. Free from these people at the top of the League who want to dictate to you how you should dress. Free from these people at the top of the League constantly keeping you busy and away from your family and friends, especially when a friend or relative needed you the most. You are free now. Free to be yourself. It is enough harm that these people want to dictate to you how you should dress, talk, and act already and that is the most queer thing ever! People should be free to live, sing, dance, dress, talk and act as they please or wish and not as you want them to. We beg to be different", he replied.

"Thank you, I really appreciate your support", she said.

She held his face between her hands and kissed his forehead and his lips, he returned the kiss and squeezed her affectionately. She yawned.

"Look at you, you're tired. You need to get some sleep. And resting will help you get better soon", he said.

"'Kay. You're right", she replied.

"Go to sleep", he said softly, holding her against him.

"I love you, Piers", she said.

"I love you too, Gloria", he replied.

They sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> This awesome Piers guy did a lot of firsts.
> 
> First Gym Leader to not use the Leader Theme.  
> First Dark Gym Leader.  
> First Gym Leader to have a sibling who isn’t a twin or triplet who eventually takes over for them.  
> First Gym Leader in Galar to not use Dynamax.  
> First in line at Hot Topic.
> 
> I have several fanfic projects on my list. I will be working on a few fanfics that I will post in time for Christmas. Some of them more Christmassy than others. I plan on writing a few Pokemon fanfics (most if not all of them, that is those I will write in December of this year, will be about characters falling in love or dating and also some angst, fluff and domestic stuff), I plan on writing a third and fourth Pokemon Sword & Shield fanfics that will be about characters like Gloria, Victor, Piers, Marnie, Grimsley, Burgh, Hop, Rose, Bede, Sordward, Shielbert, and some of my OCs. I might also write a Pokemon Originshipping fanfic. I also plan on writing a short Christmas-themed Malec fanfic and a short Quicksand fanfic towards the end of December or the beginning of January.
> 
> If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
